Final Fantasy IX Rediscovery
by Bocuma
Summary: Sir Fratley...a bit of an enigma really...This is part one of my fanfiction of him finding out about his life before Beatrix whipped him, and gave him amnesia!


NOTE-for all those who unfortunately haven't played Final Fantasy IX-The Burmecians/Cleyrans are rats, but they act like humans and walk talk and fight like humans, and are the same size as humans. BUT that doesn't make them any less great!  
  
Part One Burmecia-Sir Fratley and Freya.  
  
Sir Fratley stared up at the dilapidated statue of his former king; sorrow clouding his mind. Turning to Freya, he shook his head and returned to his train of thought. Why couldn't he remember her? She seemed so familiar, but his memories of his life in Burmecia were faint. He could recall his King, in all his majesty. He knew that was why he became a warrior, to defend him and his country. That was all.  
"Fratley, are you there?" Sir Fratley turned to face his supposed lost love. 'You keep drifting off. What is it? You still can't remember me can you.anyway, Baku and the rest of Tantalus were bringing some help from Lindblum. Burmecia will be back to its beautiful self in no time."  
  
Lindblum-Baku and the guys  
  
"Come on you slackers! Get moving! Zidane asked us to be down in Burmecia an hour ago! We're lucky this airship is faster than that hunk o' junk that we crashed in the forest.jeez! Marcus, get her started up, we're moving."  
Suddenly the cabin door burst open. "Hey Boss, wait up! You weren't going to leave without me?"  
"Ahhahaha, no, umm, sure we erm, weren't, Zidane. Now sit down. Hey kid! Ol' rusty too! Shame the princess couldn't come." Vivi shuffled in, adjusting his hat. "You know she's the queen now, Mr Baku. I wish she could come as well though.she was up for a visit to Lindblum, but she has duties to attend to". Steiner followed. "Hey Rusty! Like the armour! Finally dumped the rusty stuff! Hey, where is that girl you're always hangin' around with? Y'know, Beatrix or something." "Why hello Sir Baku! It has been a long time. Yes, Beatrix convinced me. But I had the new armour made in the same style.after all, I wore that armour during the battle with Kuja." "Never thought of you as the sentimental type." , grunted Baku. "As for Beatrix, she is guarding her Majesty. Although she is perfectly able of looking after herself, Beatrix feels it is part of her duty. Which it is, because she guarded Queen Brahne, and she took it upon herself to guard Princess Gar.her Majesty.. Anyway, we must make haste if we are to reach Burmecia in time."  
The Theatre ship roared into life and rose resplendently into the dense, murky veil of industrial fog above the bustling districts of Lindblum, the dock reverberant as it roared shut. "Haha! Yeah, nothing like it, no matter how many times you fly this thing!". Baku stood on the bridge of the majestic ship, staring down at the crowds of thespians gathering around the brand new auditorium in the theatre district. "Hey Zidane, any idea how Ruby is doing in her lil' theatre?" "Business is great, it seems after Dagger became queen, The Alexandrians got a new found love of the theatre.or maybe it was from the people of Treno.ah, whatever. Ruby will be rolling in it soon. Hehe, if we were still in the thievery business, we would have a field day! The old alley is swarming with nobles!" "Hey, who says we don't still do a little pickpocketing now and again!" "Well, the sign for one. 'Baku's theatre and building co.! Entertainment while we repair! If you are sick of highway robbery in other firms, then no more worries! Baku's theatre and building co. give you a free estimate before you pay!'". "Yeah yeah." grumbled Baku.  
  
Burmecia-Sir Fratley and Freya  
  
Fratley wandered around the desolate ruins, icy rain spattering off his cap. "Surely I can remember something.damn, I can't even remember how I lost my memory. Whoever defeated me must have been some dynamic power.from what Freya tells me, I was quite a force to be reckoned with." Fratley reached for his spear, and looked at its shining tip. It was ornate, and he could remember how easy it was to slay the soul-less black mage, it had clearly been forged by a skilled craftsman. But a thought crossed his mind. It isn't the blade that makes the warrior. Yes, he was definitely a skilled fighter. "I must find this other warrior who felled me. I need to discover my past again." "Fratley! Come quickly! Some of our kindred have arrived. They say they had a rough journey through Gizmalukes grotto." "Yes! Finally I can find out more about my past." A battle weary Dragon knight and his family, and a few friends had made their way back home. The Dragon Knight ambled towards Fratley. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "S-Sir Fratley? Is it really you? Whatever happened to you? You left to find a worthy opponent one day and never came back. That's what I heard anyway. Yes, yes, you wished to battle Beatrix, the young knight of Alexandria. Many tales have I heard of your doom." "What was that name you said? Beatrix.". Scenes of his battle flashed through his head. "The one who fought against the little black mage and his friends. Yes, she is the one I battled." The weary knights eyes lit up. 'Do you remember?" "Yes. Our battle was even. But we fought near a river. Yes, I was knocked into the river. I must have been knocked out. It's lucky Puck found me." One of the knights group rushed over. He seemed younger than the others, and quite fresh. He carried a similar spear to Freya and Fratley. "Ah, yes. Sir Fratley, may I introduce Lazarus. It isn't his actual name, but he has rescued us from near death situations so many times, it just stuck." "What is his real name then?" enquired Fratley, more than a hint of curiosity in his noble voice. "May I speak?". The tenacious young rat stepped forward. "Well, I am in a situation similar to you, Sir.sir.Fratley?" Fratley had it figured straight away. This rat also had amnesia. "I see. But it appears that you are quite the able one in terms of fighting. Is it possible that you are also a Dragon knight of Burmecia?" 'A Dragon knight maybe, but.I recall living in a place very different. A great sandy tree. But while we made our way here from Gizmalukes, the tree was not there, neither was the great sandstorm." Fratley felt his heart sadden. How could he explain to this boy that his home had been destroyed? Another thought struck his mind. Since when were there any knights in Cleyra? Freya had previously told him that when Burmecia started to get involved in wars, the peace loving Burmecians fled there, and the sandstorm that had disappeared when he had arrived in Cleyra was protection from Burmecia. Maybe he fled there because he had no reason to be in Burmecia. Maybe he was a knight, but he had nothing to fight for.  
  
The Prima Vista-Zidane, Vivi, Blank and Steiner.  
  
Zidane leaned back on his chair almost to the point of falling. "Woah! Nearly fell then! I should be more careful." Blank stared. "You, of all people, didn't really just say what I thought you said did you?" "I was kidding! Be more careful? Nah, I live for adventure." " Ahem, Master Zidane, where has Master Vivi gone?" inquired Steiner. Blank fell backwards, he had been copying Zidane. "What! MASTER Zidane? I thought you hated him?" "Well, it seems my original perception was wrong. He may have been a rogue before, but I respect him, as he helped us defeat that tyrant Kuja. And her Majesty loves him, so I must respect him." "What happened to that Kuja guy anyway? I'm sure I saw him when we performed 'I want to be your canary' and Zidane made his 'spectacular comeback'. He was in the crowd, that guy even stands out among nobles!" Zidane's eyes lit up.he had dropped of to sleep. " Did you just mention Kuja?!" Blank nodded. "Well, I went to try and save him, but I only just escaped with my life. That was one stupid decision of mine. Man, I mean, he was already dying, and I lost like, 2 years of my life! No, it was the right decision. I had to sort things out. I didn't want him having unfinished business! Maybe that was it! Maybe that was his ghost!" Steiner burst in. "Now come on, let's not be ridiculous! Ghosts? No such thing!" Zidane laughed out loud. "I never told you Blank, the fearless Steiner has a fear of ghosts!" "You too?" "Oh. Man, you as well, Blank? Jeeez!" Vivi climbed onto his chair. "I think Kuja is still alive. Someone that powerful could have survived what you told us about, Zidane." "I don't think so Vivi. If you could have seen that place, you wouldn't think so." "But I asked the Black mages at their village. They said someone in a white cloak had come along and told them he had found a way to extend their lives! They didn't see his face, but they think it might be." "Maybe, Vivi, I kinda hope so myself." said Zidane sombrely "He was a changed person when I said goodbye."  
The cabin door swung open, and Cinna peered through. "Hey you guys, we're almost there." The whole airship shook as it touched down just outside Burmecia. Baku bellowed down from the bridge. "C'mon you layabouts, get movin'! Sorry 'bout the landing, I never really got the hand of landin' on uneven ground!" The door to the airship swung out and landed on the ground with a thump, and Zidane, Blank, Steiner, Cinna and Marcus marched out carrying all sorts of building equipment, followed by Zenero, Benero and Genero and a gang of builders from the Industrial district of Lindblum. "Hey guys, did they order the performance as well?" "No Cinna, for the last time no!" yelled Marcus angrily. "God dammit! Any of you got an umbrella for ol' Baku here?" Zidane replied. "I thought a big tough guy like you would be able to take a little shower!" "Nah, he hasn't showered for years!" added Blank. "Why I aughta!".. "Ahhh! No need to bitch-slap me, you fat." "Master Zidane, watch your mouth in front of Vivi! He's only a child!"  
  
Alexandria-Beatrix, Eiko and Garnet. "Wow! You've got tons of nice dresses here!". Eiko and Garnet were keeping each other company in Garnet's room. "I wish Hilda, sorry, mother would get me some.I mean I do have a few, but she says that pretty dresses aren't everything." "Well they aren't really. I just wish I could get out of these stupid frilly outfits and go on an adventure! I developed a taste for it when we travelled with Zidane." "Yeah! Lets go on an adventure right now!" "Umm.we can't. I have to open some new public toilets.." "Screw that! Adventure now! Zidane taught me how to hotwire an airship! Lets nick one!" Garnet stared at Eiko in disbelief, but scratched her head, and agreed. "Hey Beatrix! We're off to commit grand theft auto! See ya later!" yelled Eiko. "Yeah, but we will return the ship afterwards." added Garnet. "But those toilets wont open themselves! Hold on! Grand theft.!" "What was it you said before Eiko? Oh yeah! Screw that!" In that moment, something changed in Beatrix. A spark of rebellion was ignited. "Yeah, why the hell not! But, let me get my sword first. Can't have an adventure without a sword!" "Yeah! Go Beatrix!" shouted Eiko.  
  
Burmecia-Tantalus, Fratley, Freya and the guys. "Steiner, are you ok?" inquired Freya, concerned. 'I have a terrible feeling. I'm not sure what it is, but something is happening in Alexandria.it's probably nothing. Yes, it's nothing." Zidane stopped from repairing the wall he was attempting to rebuild for the fifth time. "I feel sorry for Garnet. I bet she's bored as heck. Oh well."  
Fratley and Lazarus walked up to the statue of the king. 'Lazarus, do you recognise this statue?" "Not for the life of me, I'm afraid. The only memory I can recall is of Freya. I have seen her before, I just know it. When I was a child. I remember her face from my childhood. But that is all." "I see. Lazarus, I think you should talk to Freya. She has been very quiet since you arrived. Maybe she remembers you as well? She is over by the front gate." Lazarus trudged past Marcus and Cinna, who were putting up a sign. "Y'know, Marcus, what is the point in repairing this sign if there is nobody in the market?" Marcus paused. "Well, Freya told us to, so I guess we have to." As Lazarus continued, Freya was in his sights. But as he approached, Freya caught sight of him and sprinted away. "I wonder if he remembers more than Fratley.but I cannot tell him yet. No, it is much too early." Lazarus stopped in his tracks, and turned back, disappointed. As he made his way back into town, Freya shouted. "Do not worry, I will tell you when the time is right." Warmth rushed back inside him, and on his trek back to Fratley, he had a spring in his step, maybe he would discover his past. But Fratley still wondered. When everyone gathered for a break, Fratley saw an opportunity, and ran out of Burmecia to discover more of his and Lazarus's pasts, which remained shrouded in mystery. 


End file.
